


Groove is in the Heart

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [288]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested: Lucifer. 66.  (66: Dee-Lite, Groove Is In The Heart (LOLOL))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groove is in the Heart

 

Lux is deserted, the partiers all gone on to bed or breakfast or wherever the people of the night go come morning.  Chloe sat at the bar pushing her glass of water around the counter.  Her jeans are torn, her boots muddy, her hair is a mess, and she’s wondering how this is her life.

Behind her, she heard Lucifer flip the piano cover up.  “Do you ever sleep?” she asked, lifting a bleary head to look at Lucifer.

He grinned back at her over the top of his piano, eyes bright in the low light.  “Oh, sleeping is perhaps my…” he paused, making a play of thinking.  “My fifth favourite thing to do in a bed, Detective.  Would you like to know my other four?” 

Chloe held up her hand, even as she picked up her glass and made her way down from the bar.  “I’ll pass, thanks.”  She paused by the fireplace, listening to the delicate cascade of keys as Lucifer began to play.  “I know that piece.  Mrs Bregan used to make us practice our plies to that.”  She rolled her eyes.  “Over and over again.”

Lucifer made room for her on the piano bench as she sat down.  “You danced ballet?” he asked delightedly.

Chloe snorted.  “My mother insisted I take lessons.  That lasted maybe six months.”  She sighed, unable to control her smile at Lucifer’s obvious delight.  “That lasted until I took down an entire row of delicate dancing swans at my first recital.  After that, I was allowed to quit ballet and take up softball.”  She pinned Lucifer with a playful stare.  “I was much better at hitting things with a bat.”

Lucifer’s hands continued to dance over the keys.  “I am certain,” he declared in his placeless accent.  “That you were as dainty braining people sliding for a home run as you were as a swan.”

Chloe laughed, loud and effortlessly happy, the tiredness of the day and the sting of the scrapes and bruises from the bust all evaporating as Lucifer surrounded them with music.


End file.
